Nobody Messes With Hatsumomo
by Masakisseu
Summary: NejiOC. Hyuga Neji has a girlfriend. But, this girlfriend has a very mean sister who can't stand him. What will the Hyuga genius do?


This is the first of many Naruto oneshots that I'm going to write. Most of the oneshots present the OC's and the Naruto characters at age 13 and 14 (Ex: Naruto: 13, Neji: 14.).

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nobody Messes With Hatsumomo!**

Hyuga Neji and his girlfriend, Hazumu Sayuri, were in Sayuri's living room making out (0o0: Oooooooooooooooooh, I'm tellin' mama!!!). When they broke apart Sayuri caressed his face with her hand. He knew it was a bit backwards, but he sometimes let her take control of the relationship, to boost her self-esteem, because her older sister, Hatsumomo (whom he's never seen), completely reduced it to nothing. Now, he was waiting to hear those three words he loved to hear.

"You gotta go." She said, breaking his cold, young, destiny controlled-heart. "If my big sister Hatsumomo-sama catches you here she'll poke you with her cigarette, like she did to me."

_Flashback…_

_Hatsumomo was smoking a cigarette with her best friend, Mitsuki._

"_This ain't that bad once you get used to it." Said twelve year old Hatsumomo said, then went into a coughing fit._

"_Yeah…" Said Mitsuki, hoarsely._

"_I knew mom had a stash somewhere."_

_Just then, seven year old Sayuri walked in the room, crying._

"_Hatsumomo, Neji-san took my lunch again!" She wailed._

_Sayuri then saw her big sister and her best friend smoking and coughing up a storm._

"_Oooooooh!" Said Sayuri. "Your smoking way under the age limit! I'm telling! I'm telling!"_

_She turned to run to their mother, Mameha, but Hatsumomo grabbed her wrist._

"_Don't you dare, you little stool-pigeon! And you will address me as Hatsumomo-sama!" Hatsumomo snarled._

"_Make me!" Sayuri yelled back._

"_Gladly!" Hatsumomo tapped her cigarette, so ashes would fall on Sayuri's arm._

"_Ow!" Sayuri cried when the burning ashes hit her skin._

"_Don't you dare tell mom, you hear me?" Sayuri nodded and ran out, crying._

"_Weren't you being a little harsh?" Mitsuki asked._

"_She needs it." Hatsumomo said, putting out the cigarette. "If I wasn't here to straighten her out, she'd really be a brat."_

_Mitsuki put out her cigarette too. "Smoking sucks."_

_Flashback end…_

Sayuri shivered in fear at the thought.

"She burned you with a cigarette?" Asked Neji, enraged. "I need this sister of yours."

"**NO!!!**" Sayuri shouted, startling Neji with her strong tone. "Hatsumomo-sama is terrible! I sometimes wonder if we share the same father and if perhaps that her father is the devil!"

Neji embraced his frightened girlfriend to calm her down. "Sayuri, I doubt she's that bad. I'll talk to her. I have to meet her sooner or later." He said and kissed her again. And that started another make out session (0o0: Ooooooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!). They were so caught up in the moment, they failed to hear the front door open.

"So," Said a voice, causing Neji and Sayuri to stop. ", this is my first time meeting my baby sister's boyfriend, and he's all over her."

Hatsumomo was standing in the living room doorway, with a smirk on her face. Sayuri knew what that smirk meant.

"Sayuri-chan, go to your room. This date is over." Hatsumomo said, with calm voice.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere," Said Neji, then turned to Sayuri. ", right Sayuri-chan?"

But Sayuri was gone, only tracks of dust were left.

"Listen, Hazumu-san." Neji started, angered at the fear Hatsumomo put in his girlfriend.

"No, **you** listen to **me**!" Hatsumomo suddenly growled, walking towards him. "If you **touch** my sister in inappropriate places, I'll cut your throat!"

Neji was unfazed and Hatsumomo the infamous Hyuga glare, but backed away from her approach. "You need to stop torturing Sayuri-chan!" He said.

"No." Hatsumomo said, bluntly. "And if I ever, **ever**, catch you making out with her in such inappropriate positions again…" She gave Neji her own Hatsumomo glare, which made Neji's glare fall and be replace with surprised and scared look. "…I'll let my rotwieler , Candy, feast on you, but, right before you die, I'll make you watch Yuki flirt with Sayuri and you won't be able to do anything about it, because Candy will be eating your hands and legs off! I'll keep you alive for a few days without eating or drinking and right before you're about to die, I'll say 'Sayuri and Yuki are dating'!"

Neji had never laid eyes on such a sadistic woman, for the first time in his life, he was scared out of his wits! He was so afraid, he didn't realize Hatsumomo made him back out of the house.

"Goodbye, Hyuga-teme." Hatsumomo said in a sweet tone. "And remember this: **Nobody** messes with Hazumu Hatsumomo!" She then closed the door in Neji's face.

Neji blinked…and blinked again…and fainted.

Pinky P.: Well, what did you guys think?

Hatsumomo: Neji-teme obviously underestimated my powers.

Sayuri: (Shivering in fear.) Yes, honorable sister, he did. Did Pinky P. mention the Hazumu clan and the Hyuga clan don't like each other?

Pinky P.: No, I didn't. Thanks Sayuri-chan!

Hatsumomo: Yes, that's nice, but I didn't tell Sayuri-chan to speak.

Sayuri: (Hides under a rock.) I'm sorry, Hatsumomo-san!

Pinky P.: Can I tell the nice readers about the Hazumu clan, please you two? The Hazumu clan has a Main family and a Branch family, like the Hyuga clan. Sayuri's part of the family is in the Main Branch, her mother, Mameha, is the clan leader. Also, like the Hyuga clan, the Hazumu's are very respectful and wear kimonos and yukatas. Hatsumomo, being the oldest, has power over Sayuri, like Hiashi had power over Hizashi. Hatsumomo seems mean and pushy, but Sayuri was a brat when she was young and Hatsumomo wanted to straighten her up before their mother, Mameha, had to do it.

Hatsumomo: Our mother is tougher than I am, she chased our father away just a few years ago after our little sister, Misaki, was born.

Pinky P.: Wait, how many siblings do you guys have?

Hatsumomo: Mother has had four children, Sayuri, Misaki (who is the youngest), Yoko (who is the third oldest and the only boy in the main branch), and myself-the oldest.

Pinky P.: In case you're wondering. Yuki is an OC from my up coming oneshot. Well, lets end this very long discussion with , when you think about it, **myself**! But, other authors know what I'm doing. I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Hatsumomo, say the magic words, please!

Hatsumomo: Review, unless you're underestimating my powers!


End file.
